


Soulmates

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angels, Branjie, Brooke is an angel, Destiny, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Soulmates, True Love, Vanessa is a human, they are both females
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Every angel has its own mission, there are guardians of dreams, happiness, success and way more. But only one of them holds the ultimate power; the angel of love. Humans usually call it Cupid, but her real name is Brooke. When all your life you have given love to others, is it such a bad thing to want it for yourself as well?





	Soulmates

From arranging the meeting of two strangers to making sure that a fight doesn’t lead to a breakup, Brooke’s everyday tasks were really important to the well being of humanity. When you work to make people happy shouldn’t it make you happier? There’s another way to see it. When you see everyone finding love and yet you can’t have it, Brooke had a reason to feel depressed. Everyone else had a helping hand doing their jobs, but she had to do it all alone because she was the only one out of hundreds of her kind that held the power of making people find love.

All Brooke wanted was to find that spark of love she gave to the humans. After all, she deserved it. Every love story was controlled by her power and only hers. She’s been told millions of times  
“Do not use your powers in your favour. Every human has a soulmate, if you ruin one of them who knows what will happen!” Brooke wasn’t one to cause trouble, she would never risk the fate of other humans for her own fate no matter how much she wanted to.

Today was the biggest day of the year, February the 14th. Or as the humans might know it; Valentine’s day. The most productive day of the year. A lot of couples were created that day thanks to Brooke.

 

BROOKES POV

The sun was rising up and the dreams worker were going to sleep when I woke up.

“Alright, let’s get this day over with!”Getting out of bed any day is hard, but that morning, my hands might as well have been tied to the bed, it wouldn’t have made it harder to get up. I always hated Valentine’s Day. Everyone so happy, free and in love, while I’m stuck doing the same job every day, all alone.

As I found comfort in the fluffiest cloud, prepared my arrows and watched people walking around Central Park, I couldn’t help but being caught up by New York’s finest beauty. And I’m not talking about the Statue of Liberty, I’m talking about... her. Whoever is that woman in the leather jacket, walking through Central Park, stopping to smell the flowers along the way, and eventually sitting on a bench to stare at the sky. I could have sworn she was looking at me, she didn’t know it but there was someone behind that heart shaped cloud that day.

There must have a flaw somewhere in the system because I couldn’t seem to find who she is destined to be with. It’s like her soulmate was...inexistant? No, that can’t be right, everyone has a soulmate, no exception. The only thing I could do was to use my powers to figure out her name and pull every string to find out why is there no one destined to be with her. I promised myself that I would get to it the second I got home.

I spent all night working on Vanessa’s case. Angels are no different to humans when it comes to resting, we might have a lot of power, it doesn’t mean we don’t have to sleep. And I sure thing didn’t get much rest that night. But at least I found the solution to my question. The girl’s soulmate was either existing in another form of life than human or they weren’t born yet. Vanessa Mateo was 28 years old, there’s not much chances her soulmate was an unborn child. The only way I could get more information would be actually meeting Vanessa. I have gone trough every book ever written about love, i needed to follow my researches in the human world.

So that’s why I use my powers to create a temporary illusion of myself to the humans. It was extremely risky, but have been used a few times in the past for a few unsolvable quests. It just took a dog to run through me, or a leaf to fall on my head for humanity to find out about our hole civilization. I didn’t advise anyone before leaving for this adventure, so I was in this adventure just like I always was; alone.

The feeling of ground beneath my feet felt unreal. The air running right through me, the sun shining over me, everything felt so weird. I had the address of Vanessa’s house and the path I had to take to get there. I couldn’t really appreciate the beauty planet earth had to offer because of how careful I had to be. You never realize how hard it is to not touch anything until you actually try it, but I eventually made it to the little blue house. There was no way I could knock on the door without my hand passing trough it, so the first thing I thought of was  
-Why not make yourself look even more suspicious and yell for the girl to come to the door!-

“Is anyone here?”

It seemed to have worked when I saw the little woman open the door and look at me asking

“Who are you?”

“My name is Brooke, I am... “  
-THINK. QUICK-  
“I am lost. Yeah, completely lost!”

“Ohh, do you want to come inside? I have a map, we can find the location you want to reach and I’ll help you get there.”

“Of course!”

Getting inside a house was problematic, just getting trough the door without it closing over me was a struggle of it’s own. I wasn’t done with struggles today.

“Here, sit down!”  
Vanessa said pulling a chair and grabbing her map.

“I- I would rather stand up. I’m not really the sitting type”

-Wow Brooke. Really? Like there was a type of people for sitting.-

“I didn’t even ask for your name, how rude of me! I’m Vanessa, you?”  
The way Vanessa’s eyes were glowing and her smile making my heart race made me feel so weak around her.

“I’m Brooke. I’m really glad I ran into you, Vanessa! You seem really nice!”

“Thank you, so do you, Brooke. Do you want tea?”

“Ohhh. No I’m fine.”  
I must sound so cold hearted not accepting any act of hospitality from her, but I just couldn’t without her figuring out I’m not human. I couldn’t touch anything. I even almost fell into the flowers vase on the table and got so close to ruining it all.

“Flowers huh? Was it for Valentine’s Day?”  
I try to get informations out of her.

“I bought them myself. I don’t believe in all of this love thing.”

“How come?”

“Humans are all the same. They live life trough social media and don’t appreciate what’s real.”

“I get it. I don’t even own a cellphone!”  
I can leave out the part I couldn’t touch a human cellphone. The important part was to find a connection with Vanessa.

“I don’t think I will ever be in love. That’s just the way it is I guess!”

“That’s impossible. You must have a soulmate!”

“Not every one has this chance Brooke.”

I still couldn’t figure out what was the problem with Vanessa’s case. I fell into a spiral of thinking, my mind left the room for a second. Every possibilities crossing my mind and I couldn’t find a solution. Vanessa noticed I was off when she tried grabbing my shoulder and I pulled away.

“Brooke? Why are you running away from me?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Alright then. Take my map and get back home. I’ll just buy another don’t worry about me.”  
“Thank you Vanessa!”

“You can leave now.”

I have failed my mission, but that wasn’t the most hurtful part. I’ve never failed anything before and I’ve never loved either... until now. Loosing her was harder than I imagined, i really wanted to get to know her but I guess it’s just not meant to be.

“Could you open the door for me?”

“Why can’t you open it yourself? Brooke... are you a ghost?”  
I could feel my heartbeat getting quicker and my breathe running out. Vanessa was the sweetest person I’ve ever met. And one of the only person I’ve actually had a conversation with.

“Vanessa, please don’t be scared.”

“So You ARE a ghost?”  
She said passing her hand right trough me, as I stood there letting her do so without being able to react. She didn’t seem scared of me, more .....intrigued.

“Angel actually.”

“Wow... I have so many questions... do you want to sit down on the floor and talk? Or you’ll pass through the floor?”

“It’s fine, and ask me whatever you want..”

Vanessa turned out to be so interested in me and my job. She kept asking me tons of questions until the sky outside became dark, then birds stop signing and the time seemed to have passed so quick. I explained to Vanessa how I ended up here, how much I wanted to find love and how she isn’t destined to be with any other humans. She asked me questions I wasn’t expecting to ever share the answers, until she asked me the one question that I couldn’t figure out.

“So Brooke, what makes you believe that I will never find love?”

“I told you, no other human is destined to be with you. I can’t figure it out either, it’s the first time I’ve seen that in my hole career!”

“Maybe it’s jut because I am not destined to be with a human? “

“That’s impossible, angels and humans have never faced each other before”

“Before today”  
I knew that look in Vanessa’s eyes. I’ve seen so many people fall in love, and that look they had when they realized they love someone, that’s the exact same look Vanessa had. I could not believe what was happening, a human was falling for me and I felt the same way. Was I even aloud to feel that way? How could I be with a human if I can’t even touch her? It’s impossible. But I couldn’t stop trying to find a way to make it work. If she didn’t have a soulmate, I could mess around with her. It wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“Vanessa, What does all of this mean?”

“I know an angel. A beautiful tall, blonde, with gorgeous eyes and those voice of a... well... an angel.”

“How can we be together if we can never even touch each other? In less than 12 hours I will get back to being invisible and we will never see each other again.”

“You haven’t got it by now? You have the power of love, don’t you think if you fall in love you’ll be even more powerful?”

“I can’t fall in love. This job has been passed on for generations, my mother never loved, my grandmother never loved, and it’s been that way since the begging of time.”

“Don’t you love me?”

It hit me like a struck of lightning. I didn’t come all the way down here to figure out why she didn’t have a soulmate, I wanted to meet her, because Vanessa is MY soulmate. The one I am meant to be with. I am not like the rest of my family, I’ve always wanted love, and Vanessa was my shot at it.

“Yeah I... I think I do.”

“Well, I don’t think, I know so. I love you Brooke.”

She got closer to me, and there is no logical explanation to what happened after that. That day I learned what it felt like not only to touch a a human, but also what it felt like to be in love. The way her lips pressed on mine without passing right through me was a miracle. I can’t explain how or why it happened, it was just like the universe decided it was my time to discover true love, in a way no one ever did before.

“How-How is that possible?”  
I asked in a state of shock.

“I don’t know. I guess it just is.”

I tried pushing my hand against the wall, but things were still the same. I tried to hold Vanessa’s hand, and things were different.

“How? You’re supposed to pass right through me. I’m like a ghost.”

“I think I know.”

“What, Vanessa?”

“My destiny is to be with you, the universe wants that. It might be a mystery but I’d rather call it a miracle. The miracle of love.”

This doesn’t make any sense in the books and legends, but it makes perfect sense in my mind.

“How can we make this work, I am an angel and you’re a human? I live in the sky while you’re down here.”

“Brooke. We can overcome this, there’s nothing that could break us apart. Do you believe it too?”

“I....  
yes. I believe in you... in us.”

So it turns out my power, which has become our power, was strong enough to make Vanessa walk on clouds. She made up a hole story to her family to move in with me, she would go back to earth once a year for Christmas and she’d take me with her to introduce me her family. We would always have fun getting down on earth, trying to figure out ways to make me blend in with their kind. For the rest of the time, she was with me, up there, in the clouds. Where I would help people everyday find love, while having my own soulmate right next to me. Turns out this job isn’t as bad as I thought now that I am not doing it alone. And turns out I was right, everyone does has a soulmate, and that does include me.


End file.
